Summer Lovin'
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: when the four boys head to a resort in chicago for the summer they meet four girls that in 3 months, turn their lives completly around...


Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Kendall Knight loudly stepped off the plane that had just landed in Chicago. For the summer, they wanted to do something different, but together. So, they decided to head off to a resort in Chicago. "Finally! Finally we're off that horrible plane! It was agonizing pain, truly, too much to bear!" Carlos screamed dramatically, trudging along with his suitcase.

"Carlos, it was only three hours," Logan pointed out, looking strangely at his best friend.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Three hours too many, obviously."

"Well, you guys are lucky, you only have to carry one suitcase along with you," James told them pouting.

Kendall laughed at him. "Maybe because we were smart enough to pack everything we need in one suitcase, and not pack our whole apartment in seven like you," He replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"There's not seven of them," James said in a high pitched voice. He looked at his suitcases and mentally counted them in his head. "Oh wait, never mind, there's seven," Not looking at any of the guys' grins, he kept walking ahead of them.

The reached a limo driver holding up the sign saying, 'Big Time Rush,' obviously there to take the band to their resort in Chicago. "Ooh, is that one for us?" Carlos asked, smiling kindly at the limo driver that showed no emotion.

"No Carlos," Logan smacked Carlos upside the head. "There are some other four guys here with a band that has the same name as us."

Carlos rubbed the back of his head, wearing a frown on his lips. "Jeez, I was just making sure."

Kendall rolled his eyes at them and turned to the limo driver. "Hey, we're Big Time Rush, and we're ready to get to our resort."

"That sounds so superficial, but I love it," James shrugged, with his killer smile. They moved along with the driver to the huge limo. Kendall, Logan and Carlos got in easily. But James was having an issue trying to get his entire luggage in the limo. "Uh guys, a little help here?" He asked weakly.

Kendall, sighing, got out of the limo and attempted to help James. "What do you have in here?" He said in his high pitched tone, indicating he was a bit confused. "Okay, I know you took practically our whole apartment, but I meant everything we had in the apartment, not the apartment itself!"

"For the last time, I did not bring the apartment with me!" James exclaimed, a bit annoyed. "I just…" He struggled to find the right word. "Went a little overboard with my hair products."

Kendall turned to him slowly, a tight line formed on his face with his lips. "James, how much of hair products did you bring?"

"Oh, well, uh," James laughed nervously. "About, one, two, three… uh yeah, three bags full," As he saw Kendall's dark glare, he couldn't help but shield his face. "No not the face! Not the face or the hair, please!"

Logan poked his head out from inside the limo. "Are you guys coming or what? The limo dude is sort of getting annoyed," He looked back inside for a quick second. "And I didn't even think he showed any emotion," He whispered, then turning back inside.

"Okay, on three we push this thing," Kendall declared, talking about the last suitcase that wouldn't go in. "One, two, THREE!" With all their force, the suitcase went in alright. And not only the suitcase. Kendall and James went flying in right behind them.

Carlos smiled perkily once he saw them crammed in with the luggage. "Oh good, you guys are back," He looked over at the limo and yelled, "We're all in, ready to roll!" With a nod of the head, the driver started heading off to their destination. "Now, as soon as we get there, what's the first thing we're going to do?"

"Look for hot girls," The three of them replied instantly.

Carlos smiled, obviously satisfied. "Exactly."

"But, what's it going to be? Just a summer fling?" Kendall carefully asked. Knowing Kendall, you know he's more so the relationship type guy. But then there's James who can fit a whole life relationship into three days. Not to mention that's he's a total player when he wants to be. Carlos really just wants a girl who can love him for who he really is. But with someone as sweet and sensitive as Carlos, he could get really attached to a girl. And Logan is just the flirt type guy. A summer fling doesn't really fit his expectations because when he likes a girl, he likes a girl and nothing can stop his from at least trying.

Logan's face looked a bit queasy at even just the thought. "A summer fling doesn't sound too good. Unless we're talking about a girl who's completely fine with it and most girls aren't so fine with it."

"Sorry guys, but I sort of want to be committed to the relationship if it does happen," Carlos let out honestly to his best friends. "Every guy says he wants a summer fling for the summer only, but in the end, they become attached anyways, and I don't want to risk it."

James shrugged. "You already know what I think of it," The guys nodded their heads. "I admit it, I'm a player but I'm sure you've all realized that in the end, the girls all end up hating me."

"Yup, we've noticed," Kendall answered with a smile. "But let's just go with it. Let's see what it brings to us. We never know, this summer we might just be able to find someone that can see past our fame."

It only took a little while after that for them to reach their beautiful resort. It was full of nature and light, something everyone adores. It was colourful and healthy and the buildings were absolutely huge. Where the limo stopped, they were met with a huge building, leading to the main entrance where they could check in.

On the other side of this resort were four teenage girls taking a break from their jobs at the wonderful resort. "Okay, I love this place and everything, but it tears me apart!" Natalie Sawyer exclaimed as she took a bit bite from her lunch. It was Chinese food, her favourite. She was currently pulling her wet dirty blond hair into a pony tail. She had just worked her shift as a life guard alongside one of her best friends Kathy Gray.

"At least you don't have to deal with complaining customers all day," Heather Merkel reasoned while munching on a big bag of Doritos. Heather worked at the main restaurant on the resort and she was dealing with all sorts of people.

Kathy shrugged. "I practically don't do anything anyways," Kathy was a lazy girl sometimes, even when it comes to her summer job.

"Yeah and then when it comes to someone drowning, you're screwed," The last of the friends, Amanda Stouffer grinned at her. Amanda also worked in the restaurant, she just didn't complain as much.

Their conversation and lunch was interrupted when their manager eagerly ran by. "Girls, girls, I need you now please!" Their manager, Carrie, half screamed at them. "A famous band just arrived to spend their summer here and I need you four to go welcome them and give them a mini tour! I need it now, they just arrived! Go, go!" She gently shoved them in the direction of the entrance as they ran freely towards the famous band. Sadly, everything was left unsaid to what was about to come.


End file.
